Don't Go Ruining Everything
by Misbetown
Summary: Oneshot. Neuro decides to drop by while Yako's in the middle of a shower. Rated M for sexual content.


A/N: First crack at the M fics. If it disappoints, sorry.

~X~X~X~X~X~

"So refreshing!" Yako grinned as she let the water hit her hand, the heat of it warming her. Dropping her towel onto a rack that stuck out from the wall, she shivered as the cold hit her, the absence of the fabric taking its effect. Without needing to think twice, she grabbed the shower curtain, shoving it aside as quickly as she could. She stuck her hand out, letting the water hit her once more before she jumped beneath it fully, grinning as the drops of water warmed her from head to toe. DING DONG. Her head whipped towards the direction of the door, the sound of the doorbell causing her to grit her teeth in agitation.

"Who could that be at a time like this?" She muttered to herself, remembering that the last time she had looked at her clock it was 8:13 at night. That was about an hour ago. DING DONG. "Just come back later, I'm busy." She spoke to nothing again, feeling no enthusiasm whatsoever in the idea of answering the door with wet hair and a robe. Especially when, noting the time, the person at the door was most likely a freak. DING DONG. DING DONG. She let out a sigh, her hands turning to fists as she heard knocking follow right after the bell. "Geeze, just go already..." DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. More knocking.

She closed her eyes, completely ignoring the sound as she now focused on nothing more than the warmth of the water. She bit her lip at the feeling, regretting the decision on taking a shower rather than a bath. A bath would've been so much better to just relax in. Nonetheless, she wouldn't let this go to waste; she'd take her sweet time and stay until her skin turned completely wrinkled. After all, relaxing was something she was barely able to do now that Neuro was in her life. Neuro; the demon who tortured her, humiliated her, pushed her into debt, reminded her again and again that she was a slave, and even forced her to act as his cover.

Honestly, he was probably the devil in disguise. Not to mention he always acted like a child, constantly needing all her attention to be focused on him. Always making her spend any time she had with him. Yako's eyes shot open, her face turning pale as realization struck her. Neuro. He was probably the one at the door. "Damn." She stood silent in the tiled room, listening for the sound of knocking and the bell. Both relieved and filled with worry, she heard nothing. She shook her head at the idea of him forcibly entering, telling herself that he had probably left. She gulped, trying to remember a time when he had actually given up on something.

Never. She stood silent again, listening for the sound of any possible carelessness; a crash, a creak in the floor, the sound of a window opening. Click. Her face paled again, hearing the sound of the bathroom door opening. It was barely noticeable, so it could've just been her imagination, but nonetheless, she had to check just in case. Cautiously, she slowly reached out to the curtain, grabbing it. She took a step closer to it, turning her head to the side as she opened it slightly, opening just enough to peek into the rest of the room. No one. She let out a sigh of relief, seeing a completely empty room and a still-shut door.

"Something wrong, Slave? You look a bit frightened." Yako practically jumped in surprise, seeing Neuro's head fly down from the ceiling right in front of her. His eyes were locked onto hers, a grin situated on his face from her reaction. "Wh-what the heck are you doing here?!" She gripped the curtain; making sure the hold she had on it covered everything but her face. "What can I say..." He dropped from the ceiling, landing softly on the floor. "I'm in need of entertainment." She felt her face burn as the blush on her face made its presence known, and silently praying that he wouldn't do anything, she reached out, aiming for the towel rack.

Instantly, his eyes shot to what she desired, and without hesitation, he grabbed it. "Hm? Don't tell me you're already done, Worm. You reek of trash. Do you even bother to use soap?" Her face twitched in annoyance, "I'm not going to talk to you when I'm in the shower, Neuro. Either get out so I can change, or give me the towel so I can cover up." He dropped the material to the ground, "Oh dear, is the slave telling the master what to do?" She gripped the curtain tighter, "I'm serious, Neuro. Can you please just hand it over?" Wearing his innocent face, he pretended to think a moment, "...No."

"Well can you get out then?" She tried to plead with him, already knowing his answer. "No." She let out a sigh, "Whatever. You just won't have anyone to entertain you, then." He raised an eyebrow, his eyes meeting hers at her attempt to trick him. Yako held back a shudder as a far too sadistic grin grew on his face. "Is that so? I'll just have to adjust to the situation, then." Yako gulped as he did the unexpected, his hands meeting the buttons on his jacket. "Wh-what're you doing?" He grinned at her, "If you refuse to come out here, then I shall go in there." Her face felt as though it was on fire, and in a confused panic, she tried her best to stop him.

"You... you're joking, right? I mean, you don't want to... sh-shower with me, that would just be..." She trailed off, watching as her protests were ignored and his jacket dropped to the floor. "Th-that would just be, we can't, I mean, are you really thinking this through, Neuro? You're just joking, right?" He began humming to himself as he started tugging the buttons on his undershirt free, his face filled with amusement from her reactions. "Wait, I'll come out there, okay? So..." She squirmed where she stood, stuck between a rock and a hard place. She gulped, finding that no matter what she did he would, most definitely, see her naked. That, she could not accept.

She watched as his shirt dropped to the floor, hands meeting the scarf. "This should be rather exciting, don't you think, Slave? You might even consider this a bonding experience." His grin showed teeth as he commented solely to make her squirm even more. "No... nonononono. You have to go, Neuro. Th-this isn't funny!" She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself as she thought about how to get out of this. She closed her eyes for a split second, only to have them shoot open at the sound of a belt being undone. Grinding her teeth, she let the curtain go to the side again, crouching herself to the ground.

Pulling the curtain back once more as she was now close to the floor, she reached out, desperately reaching for the towel. Her eyes lit up in hope as her fingertips managed to touch the cloth, and tightening the curtain to her, she stretched her arm as best as she could. "Now, now, Slave. Don't go ruining everything." She held back a cry as his foot came out of nowhere, stepping onto the material and pulling it back, shoving it across the room. And to top it off, he leaned against the counter, pulling off each shoe. "Not much more to remove now, Yako." He grinned at her, lettings his fingers meet the zipper on his pants.

Yako let the curtain hit the wall again, curling herself into a ball. She looked at her surroundings, wondering if there was any possible way to get out of this. She gave the curtain a tug, wondering if she could use it to wrap it around herself. Sadly, it didn't appear as though it could come off. It was rather thin anyway, so she'd still feel naked if he could see each curve from the material sticking to her. "You... you're really cruel, you know that?" Admitting defeat, she wrapped her arms around her knees, holding them against her chest as she tried to cover herself.

She shut her eyes, closing them in anticipation as she spotted a gloved hand touch the side of the curtain. "Cruel? I do believe I'm being rather benevolent for providing you with such..." He pulled the curtain aside, his eyes meeting where she tried to stay hidden. "Such a memorable experience." He leaned over, roughly grabbing her head in hopes of forcing her eyes open. Reluctant, she opened them, only to close them quickly with a red face as she spotted just how naked he was. "...You're a cruel pervert, you know that?" She dug her face into her knees, ridding herself of any chances of opening her eyes again.

"Slave, if you stay like that, how are you suppose to get clean?" Annoyed, he gripped her arm, a yelp coming out of her as he roughly pulled her to her feet. "Not to mention, how will I be entertained?" Just for the fun of it, his eyes wandered up and down her body. "Le-let me go, and don't look!" She yanked on her arm, trying to pull it free as she unsuccessfully covered herself with her one still free arm. "St-stupid pervert!" She yanked again, managing to pull her arm free this time. Having freedom, she swallowed down feelings of regret as she reached out, trying to pull the curtain aside in hopes of getting the hell out of there.

"Haven't I told you already?" His arm flew out, flying by her head and nailing itself to the wall, trapping her between him and the other wall. "Don't go ruining everything." She stood frozen, her arm retreating to her side. "F-fine." Quickly, she spun around, facing where the water came from and showing her back to him. "But you can't look!" He grinned, moving his arm to grab the shampoo that sat on the ledge sticking out of the wall. "Well then," He grabbed her shoulder, causing her to flinch, "Shall I help you wash?" She pressed her arms against her even tighter, "I-I don't need you touching me! I'll do it myself!" Ignoring her, he held his hand out, pouring some of the liquid out of the bottle and into his palm.

"Once you're clean, I'll allow you to leave." She turned slightly, glaring at him, "Fine then. But... but make it quick, and you better not be lying!" Holding her in place, his hand gripped her shoulder again, causing her eyes to shut in anticipation. She swallowed as his hand met the top of her head, smearing the shampoo around. Her face felt like it was on fire; clearly, she had underestimated just how embarrassing the situation would be. Trying to break the awkward silence, she spoke the only thing she could come up with, "Don't get it in my eyes, either!" Sadly, that comment had been a mistake.

Both hands met her hair, rubbing the liquid around and 'accidentally' pushing enough soap to her forehead that she was forced to wipe it away, unless, of course, she wanted to feel her eyes burn. "I was right; you do have the body of a child." Rubbing her eyes, she opened them slightly, seeing his head to her side, tilted down and looking directly at her exposed breasts. Frantically, she covered herself again, "I-I told you not to look!" Without warning, he gripped her head, shoving her forward and under the water. He grinned as she practically choked on the water that had flooded into her mouth, "Time to rinse."

He reached out, grabbing the bar of soap that rested on the ledge. Keeping the hold on her head, he refused to let her tilt her head down--causing water to come smacking at her eyes, mouth, and nose--making it impossible to see, much less inhale. Reluctantly, she removed her arm from its spot again, using her hand to shove his arm away. "Neuro," She closed her mouth, not wanting to let water in, "I can't... breathe." Bored of it, he released his grip, causing her to instinctively step back; resulting in her back smacking into his chest. In her quick second of confusion, he took the opportunity to grab her arm, holding it back as he pressed the bar of soap to her stomach.

"Wa-wait a minute, I didn't say you could do that!" He grinned, watching as she struggled, "Have you forgotten, Yako? You've already agreed to me helping you wash." She gulped, watching as the bar slid upwards. "Let go!" She yanked on her arm, her face warming again as his hand continued moving, stopping only momentarily as it reached her breast. Saying the hell with it, her other arm left her, exposing what it had hidden as she tried to push his hand away. "Hm? Would you rather I wash down there first?" Her arm flew down again, "You don't have to wash either places, I... I can do it myself!"

Her hands turned to fists in irritation, her eyes watching helplessly as he moved the bar across her nipple. "How interesting. Your face seems to get even redder when I touch here." He commented absently, moving the bar across the same spot again. Her face twitched in irritation, "I don't need cleaning there!" She swallowed, feeling herself throb. "Stop protesting, Slave. I'm simply trying to help." He grinned as he finished off his sentence in a rather sarcastic tone; now moving the bar in circles to rub her over and over again. He let go of her arm, watching as it flew across her chest and tried to shove his hand away yet again.

"Well your help isn't-" She stopped mid-sentence, feeling his free hand slip past her side and fingers touch her other breast. "H-how is that, how is this helping to wash me?!" A protesting hand smacked his; the one that refused to budge. "It's not. It's for entertainment." His face lit with amusement as she shut her eyes for a second, feeling herself throb as he rubbed both nipples simultaneously. "Are you ready to give in yet?" She turned, shooting him a glare, "This could be considered rape, you know! I can-what're you doing?!" She squirmed as he leaned over, running his tongue up her earlobe.

She shivered at the feeling, and he easily felt it. He grinned, speaking in an amused tone, "Cold, Yako?" She looked away in annoyance, "Sh-shut up..." He licked at her ear again, this time tugging on it with his teeth as well. "Oh dear, it appears as though you've lost the ability to control your arm." She looked over, just now realizing that she was doing nothing more than resting her hand on his wrist. "I," She bit her lip, feeling his teeth tug again. "I just, even if I hit you, you won't stop." She took in a breath, cursing herself for letting the pleasure consume her ability to fight back.

He slid the soap down her stomach, letting it drop to the floor as he pushed her arm away, touching his hand to the area she burned. She shut her eyes in submission, letting him do as he pleased as she realized that, no matter what, he would do as he pleased. Moving his fingers, he rubbed her, pressing down on random spots and searching for the best reaction. "Mmm" Her hand flew up in embarrassment, covering her mouth as a moan escaped her. "Hoho... so you like it when I touch you here, then?" He pressed down again, applying pressure on her most sensitive spot.

Once more, he received the same reaction. "St-stop." She trembled slightly, her mind blanking as he started to rub at her sweet spot. "No need to be shy, Slave." He ran his tongue up her ear again. Yako reached out, touching her hand to the wall; causing her to bend over slightly. He grinned, letting his other hand leave her nipple and touch her back. Slowly, he traced his fingers down her spine, a feeling of satisfaction hitting him as she shuddered from the feeling. Continuing to move his hand downwards, Yako's other hand reached out as well, touching the wall for support as she felt a finger push inside of her.

"Ne-Neuro..." She swallowed; her body trembling fully as a finger pushed in and out of her while another rubbed her clitoris. "Something wrong, Yako? You're quivering." His voice was filled with pure amusement as he spoke, and Yako did nothing more than keep her eyes shut tight, her thoughts focusing solely on the pleasure. He leaned over, kissing her back as he pushed his finger into her again, slowly speeding up his pace. Her mind suddenly went blank, a wave of pleasure hitting her hard. She opened her eyes slightly, noticing that somewhere along the lines she had begun to pant.

She let out a moan as she tried to grab the wall, once more feeling an overwhelming wave of pleasure. "Neuro, I..." She trailed off, closing her eyes again. "I think I'm..." Her knees bucked as a flash of colors hit her eyes, and, had it not been for the arm that quickly gripped her waist, she most definitely would've fallen to the floor. "Slave, don't tell me you're already at your limit?" She panted heavily as he grinned; swiftly pushing his finger back in. She let out a yelp as her peak hit, her knees bucking again as she tried to grip the wall. She kept her eyes shut as she focused on the pleasure, silently hoping that it wouldn't go away.

Slowly, he pulled his finger out, letting both hands take a hold of her waist. Her eyes opened slightly as she felt something hard brush her, her mind not registering what it could be. As it pressed against her, her eyes widened as realization finally hit. "W-wait... I'm not..." She spoke between pants, not ready for what was about to happen. "Yako," He tightened the grip on her hips, "I've already told you; you aren't allowed to ruin everything." Saying that, Yako snapped her eyes shut, letting out a cry as he thrust himself into her.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Satisfied, Neuro's hand pressed against the shower knob, turning the water off. He pulled the curtain aside, stepping into the foggy part of the room. Reaching down, he grabbed the towel that had been thrown aside, dropping it onto a silent, panting, and trembling Yako. He glanced around, searching for a towel for himself. Seeing none in site, he left the room, wandering into the hallway; dripping wet and completely naked. Yako pulled the towel around herself, swallowing as she thought about the events that had taken place only minutes before. Only one thought could really describe it all; it was enjoyable, and she had definitely liked it. No matter how embarrassing it was.

"Such a useless Slave, not even taking multiple towels." Her eyes shot to the door, watching as Neuro walked into the room, a towel now wrapped around his waist. "Can you walk?" He grinned as he spoke, obviously taking pride in what he had done. She gave a slight nod, stepping towards him with trembling legs. He raised an eyebrow as he watched her, feigning worry in the process. "We can't have you falling over, now." Stepping towards her, another blush hit her face as he reached down, picking her up bridal style. "Now then, shall we head to bed?"

~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Sorry I skipped over that one part, I honestly had no idea how to describe it.

P.S. Apparently Yako's shower never runs out of hot water. Awesome.


End file.
